Levigardium Wingosa
by SlupinLove
Summary: Everything you've known about Harry Potter is turn upside down. Why? A conversation went differently. One conversation changed the entirety of Harry's whole life. Read. and. Review.
1. Madam Malkin's

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron?" I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She asked, when Harry started to speak. "Got a lot here- abother young man being fitted up now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool whilt a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy. "Hogwarts, too?" (A/N- The story up until this point is copyright of J.K. Rowling and solely used for entertainment and to make the story flow.)

"Yeah." said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. (A/N- correction, here the story becomes my own.)

"Do you have a broom?"

"No," Harry said. "I only found out I was a wizard yesterday." The boy slightly wrinkles his nose, but attempts to be pleasant still.

"Muggle-born?" He asks in a strained voice.

"No. My parents were wizards, but were killed when I was young. I was sent to live with my muggle relatives. The pale boy looks as though he has something more to say, but instead switches the subject.

"Have you heard of Quidditch yet? I know you haven't known long… but it's really big in the wizarding world. Daddy says it's a crime not to play for your house."

"House?" Harry asks confused.

"Your house is where you go at Hogwarts. There are four, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." He sneers at the end.

"Is Gryffindor bad?" Harry asks, yet again confused by his new world.

"Well, not technically, but it is a bunch of 'brave souls' who think there better than everyone. I am going to be in Slytherin. My whole family was." The boy says.

"I think that they all sound like decent houses. None of them really bad."

"I say, look at that man!" He points at Hagrid out the window, who is grinning holding an ice cream in each hand.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts." Harry said, proud to know something the boy didn't.

"Oh." Said the boy. "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant isn't he?" Harry shakes his head, not liking the boy so much anymore.

"He is gamekeeper. He has been real nice showing me around, and help me get my stuff." He says firmly.

"Oh, rumor has it that he was sort of a drunk savage. BUT, you know how rumors are." he says quickly at the look on Harry's face. "Sorry, my family has… standards. And people like him, aren't accepted in my society."

"Like him?" Harry raises an eyebrow at the rude boy.

"Not…wizard born."

"Muggles can have wizard children?"

"Not decent ones, but yeah, they can do magic."

"When you say not decent, are you actually describing the ability level, or your 'standards'." Harry sighs annoyed.

"Standards." The boy says quietly.

"That's it, your done, my dear." Interrupts Madam Malkin. Harry steps down, not entirely sad to be rid of the drawling boy.

"Hey, What's your name? I'll save you a seat on the train." He says in what seems to be unusual kindness.

"Er… Harry." Harry says.

"You can't mean…Harry Potter?" Curiosity overtakes Harry for a moment.

"How did you know?" He asks genuinely.

"You can't be serious, can you? Everybody knows you." Harry stares blankly at him.

"You're Harry Potter!" He says as though this will magically clear things up. He shrugs.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why people know me, or Quidditch, or anything." He sighs.

"Harry, have you heard of You-Know-Who?" Harry nods.

"That's why." He says simply. "You lived, so we, the wizarding community, survived." Harry's jaw drops.

"What's, er, your name?" Harry stammers.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He shakes Harry's hand.

"All right dears, your done." Madam Malkin interupts.

"Well, se you on the train?" Draco asks.

"Sure…"


	2. King's Cross

A/N- At least for the first few chapters, they will begin with an excerpt from SS/PS.

Disclaimer- Where my brain attempts to convince me that I own everything, in fact I own nothing.

To teufel987- I won't put A/N in the story unless its super important anymore. And about Hagrid telling him, if you read closely he is still a little confused at the end of the chapter (in the book), He doesn't understand what is so special about him living.

To all- Anything I don't write, assume that it stays basically the same. Such as Dursley nonsense J

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk on a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are boy. Platform nine- platform ten. You platform should be somewhere in the middles, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.

"Harry!" He hears a familiar voice call, just as he was about to ask a passing guard. Turning, Harry sees the boy, Draco, from the dress shop. "Where are you going? The platform is this way!" He nods his head in the direction of the dividing barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry looks in time to see a short, red head disappear through the wall. Draco laughs at the shocked expression on his face.

"Hagrid didn't tell you how to get on the platform did he?" He asks. Before Harry can answer, a tall man interrupts.

"Who is this, Draco?" He asks.

"Er, Father this is my friend- he gives Harry a questioning glance, and Harry half nods- Harry Potter." If the man is surprised, he does not show it.

"Pleasure, I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." He drawls in a voice very similar to his son.

"The barriers easy," Draco continues. "Just walk straight at it, you'll go straight through the wall." He finishes and walks toward it to demonstrate. When he gets to the barrier, he disappears.

"You next." Lucius says.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier.

"Go on, we haven't got all day. You'll be fine." Lucius interrupts his worries impatiently. Harry takes a deep breath then walks toward the wall. His heart thunders as he approaches it, but he is determined to look brave. The front of his trolley hit's the wall, and continues right on through.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.

"You made it!" Draco says, feigning surprise.

"Your going to be late, boys." Lucius says appearing behind them. He grabs Draco's trunk, and lifts it onto the train, then Harry's.

"Go on now. Draco, I expect to see you at Christmas, okay? Don't be a show off, and stay in line. Now give me a kiss for your mum." Draco blushes and kisses his father before boarding the train with Harry.

"Nice to meet you, Potter." Lucius says as he turns to walk away to let others board.

"Let's go get a spot, I don't want to get stuck with some moron." Draco says, picking up his trunk and starting down the train. Near the end of the train they finally find a compartment. After a short struggle with their trunks, they finally get them on the luggage rack, and settle into their seats for a long ride.


	3. The Express

A/N- HEY! YEAH YOU! Read this. I know all of you who put this on story alert! And I know when you did not review. I cannot make the story better, when you do not input what you want. Last time, I had a very review pointing out something my scattered brain. Thank you teufel1987 for pointing out Lucius probably would have not lifted the suitcases, but used magic. Also, PLEASE point out grammatical errors. PLEASE. I am giving you permission to go all grammar nazi on me! :D Oh! And my chapters are short… always. But I try to update often to even it out. Anyhoo back to the story….

"So…" Draco says after a few moments of silence. "You've never heard of Quidditch?" Harry shakes his head.

"Only ever heard the name before."

"Well It's a super fun game. People, muggle-borns, have said it resembles soccer in the muggle world. I wish I had the miniature Quidditch pitch my father gave me a while back… It's kind of cool, you can enchant the toy players and make your own plays, or even play against a friend." He says animatedly.

"Can you, you know, teach me?" Harry asks, not wanting to seem stupid on his first day.

"Sure! Let's see there's seven players on the field. There is the chasers, the beaters, the keeper, and the seeker. The chasers all fly around on brooms, and try to get a large ball called the quaffle through one of three hoops on the pitch. The keeper defends the hoops. The beaters, there responsibility is to smaller heavy balls called bludgers. The bludgers fly around, and try to hit people, beaters make sure that the players don't get hit." He says in nearly one breath.

"And the seeker?" Harry prompts. But just ask Draco is about to launch into another long winded explanation, he is interrupted.

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." A bushy-haired girl interrupts them.

"No, sorry." Harry says. She sighs and leaves the compartment to continue looking.

"Okay, so the seeker only has one job. The seeker has to find, and catch the snitch, at tiny golden ball that's near impossible to catch."

"Which position do you play?" Harry asks curiously.

"I like seeker best, but really I am a much better keeper. My dad would probably disinherit me if I didn't make the house team. He's just like that." Draco finishes sadly.

"Wait, wait. What are houses?" Harry asks.

"Well, Harry, houses are buildings, much like the train stations, except, houses are were you live and sleep in." Draco replies sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Last time I checked houses didn't have teams, Draco." Harry shoots back.

"Alright, alright, houses are like your… classes sort of. Wizards in other houses can be the same age and year as you, but you won't see them in your classes often. Your house is the group of students you go to class with. Houses also determine which dormitory you sleep in."

"What are the houses, and how do you choose them?" Harry asks nervously.

"The houses are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. I'm not sure how they choose where you go though."

"Which house do you think you are going to be in?"

"Slytherin." Draco answers confidently. "My whole family has been Slytherin's."

"Something from the trolley, dears?" A kind, old witch interrupts their conversation.

"Yes please," says Draco. "I'd like a chocolate frog, and a pack of Bertie Botts."

"Three sickles and a knut, and you dear?" She says to Harry.

"I'll have the same." Harry says, handing over his money. The witch returns with their candy before continuing down the corridor.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" Harry says inspecting the package.

"I should hope not, otherwise we've just been scammed. Each package has a card with a famous witch or wizard on it, however. I've got a complete collection, so you can have mine if you want." He answers with a smile, as the express chugs on towards their destination.

A/N- Sorry it took awhile to get this posted, I had mental block on how to get from Quidditch to Houses and the Sorting. :D Finally got it. REVIEW.


	4. The Sorting Hat

*EDIT* IMPORTANT! READ!: I am extremely unhappy with this extreme canoness of this fic. So, I am rewriting it. Expect a replacement chapter or two later tonight. I promis it will be better. *EDIT OVER*- Review. I see tons of emails with those who subscribe to story alerts, but half of them never review. Reviews are love :D

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." Professor McGonagall said once the first years have made their way inside, guided by Hagrid, but separate from the rest of the school. "I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and a red head's smudged nose. Harry nervously flattened his hair, while Draco straightened his perfectly straight tie.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," says Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

Just as Draco was about to speak, several people screamed. They whirled around to see sever ghosts stream through the back wall. Pearly-white and transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's really not even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry stepped into line behind Draco and walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candle-light. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." The girl who had been searching for the toad said. "I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Harry glanced at Draco and he rolled his eyes at the teachers-pet-to-be.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Professor McGonagall place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizards hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it into the house.

"What do you think we have to do? Pull a rabbit out of it?" Draco breathed into Harry's ear. Harry bit his lip to swallow his laughter.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But Don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave and heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or Perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"We…wear it?" Harry whispers to Draco, who nods subtly.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

The sorting went quickly. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones became the first Hufflepuffs, while Terry Boot am Mandy Brocklehurst became Ravenclaws. Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin. It all became slightly boring, like most ceremony's. However, as 'Nikol Fens' was sorted an awful thought struck Harry. What if it was a mistake? What if he wasn't supposed to be here? 'Neville Longbottom', still holding his toad, interrupted his thoughts when he ran off to Gryffindor still wearing the hat. Once 'Morag McDougal' got the hat from Neville it was Draco's turn.

"MALFOY, DRACO" Proclaimed McGonagall.

Harry watched as Draco sauntered over to the stool, and placed the hat on his head. Before he could even remove his hands, the hat shouted-

"SLYTHERIN!"

After Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil and Patil, and Perks, Professor McGonagall called out "POTTER, HARRY."

The last thing Harry saw before the hat was dropped on his head, was the hall full of people craning there necks to get a better view.

"Hmm…" said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…. So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edge of his stool, and silently wished he could stay with his new friend Draco.

"You could be great in Slytherin, yes, it's all here in your head, Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness… Yes, you should be in SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat, and happily strode towards the far table on the right. He was so relieved to be with one person he knew, he hardly noticed he got the loudest cheer.

"Harry! Harry!" Draco cheered as he sat down. The girl to his left shook his hand vigorously.

"Hello, Harry! I am Nikol Fens, but everybody calls me Snicklefritz. You see when I was a baby, I couldn't say Nikol, so I kept saying Snickle, and Fritz instead of Fens. It just sort of stuck, I'm not sure why. Pleasure to meet you-"

"SNICKLEFRITZ, SHUT IT." Said a girl with two long French braids down her back.

"I'm Cora, I grew up with Snicks. She never. stops. talking. I wish she'd shut up some times." she said.

"I wish I'd eaten more on the train, I'm starved!" Draco says with a laugh.

All heads turned to the front as the headmaster rose. He beamed at his students, his arms opened wide, as though nothing could please him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!, Thank you." and with that he sat down. The first years at the table laughed quietly and cheered along with the rest, before turning there attention back to the tables, which were now filled with food. They piled their plates with whatever they fancied, as Harry told stories about Dudley, and Snicklefritz babbled on about a strange girl, she called Loony Lovegood, who had tried to convince her that wrack spurts were in her head.

"Good Evening." Said a bloody ghost, rising from the table. "I am the Bloody Baron, Slytherin ghost. Should you need anything, don't hesitate to call." He said, bowing, before floating up the table to chat with a few fifth years.

As they filled their stomachs, and chatted endlessly, Harry found himself gazing around tiredly. His eyes wandered past the cluster of Hufflepuffs discussing broomsticks, and ending up looking at the High Table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. Very suddenly, the teacher looked right at him, and a sharp, hot pain shot across Harry's scar.

"OUCH!" Harry clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Don't think to hard," Draco teased, "You're already hurting yourself with the effort." The pain had already left, but Harry got the feeling that the teacher didn't like him.

"Who is that, with the black hair."

"Oh, Harry, that's Professor Snape." Cora said. "He's our head of house, why?"

"He didn't look pleased to see me."

"Oh come off it, how could he possibly hate you already? It's taken me… at least a day!" Draco says, sliding another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

But Draco was interrupted by Dumbledore's final announcements.

After one particularly threatening one about "Staying out of the third-floor corridor unless you want to die a painful death" they sang the house song and were on their way.

A/N - Woah. That was long. :O And sorry about the end, word shut down, and recovery mode deleted all of dumbledores announcement, and I really did not want to type it again. You can read it on page 127 if you'd like. Thank you to the marvelous Brittany AND KAILA (Sorry Kaila) for the ideas for Cora and Snicklefritz. :D


End file.
